Traces of Light
by K. Petra
Summary: Elsanna Alternate Sci-Fi/Fantasy Universe. The discovery of a way to harness the powers of the sun had originally brought humans to greater heights. But as this power eventually depleted, people were starting to die out. In a war-torn world upon the dying sun, Elsa was a collector of the stardust that ran within each person's veins.


_**Traces of Light**_

**By K. Petra**

_Summary: _Elsanna Alternate Sci-Fi/Fantasy Universe. The discovery of a way to harness the powers of the sun had originally brought humans to greater heights. But as this power eventually depleted...in a war-torn world upon the dying sun, Elsa was a collector of the stardust that ran within each person's veins.

_Because if you love deeply enough, there will be nothing that you couldn't do._

-*-*-*-*-*-...*-*-*-*-*-*-*

She clutched tightly onto the tiny vial that hung loosely from a string around her neck, as her eyes strained to acclimate to the darkness of the entire area. The action was more out of habit than anything, yet she knew the importance of the small container all the same.

There was only a bit more stardust to collect, and soon the world would be saved. They would place it upon the reactors and the sun would shine once again. The wars would stop. A future would be possible.

In the distance, she could make out the form of a few trees, each glowing a dull green as it drained the life away from the grayish ground on which it stood.

She hissed, brushing a lock of long strawberry blonde hair away from her eyes as she searched for any signs of the enemy. Sealing people who had _turned_ in order to take their stardust was a messy business.

Anna hated it, almost as much as she hated the fiery powers coursing through her.

_If I am exposed long enough to the stardust, will I be turned as well?_

She shook her head away from the negative thoughts. Those who had turned could hardly be called human. Sure, they were once normal people.

But these people had taken too much stardust into their bodies. Their mind frame had shifted. Like vampires of old, these elemental beings live with the sole intent of obtaining more power.

They live by draining other's life sources, or by absorbing the powers from the sun.

To seal them and return their powers to the sun itself could help save so many, and there was only one vial left that was needed.

One more bottle to be filled before the nuclear reactors can be activated.

The sun will shine once more, and the plants and animals will thrive. Humans will no longer be dependent on stardust as a life source.

_Elsa, wait for me. I'll come back to you, and finally give you that answer that you've been waiting for._

A line of frozen ice shooting from the grounds several feet away from her alerted Anna of the enemy's presence. Before the ice could reach her, Anna had jumped out of the way.

She wasted no time to reach for her belt, summoning her powers to draw from it a sword of fire. She raised the sword in defense, and in an instant the _turned_ being dashed forward, ice blades clashing with Anna's fire.

Anna's eyes narrowed as their weapons collided again and again.

The figure hidden beneath a hooded gown of pure white was stronger than any other _turned_ Anna had ever battled before. She could feel the stardust boiling in her blood as the powers threatened to burst forth.

She cried out, and the sword in her hands became a set of arrows. She sent the flames flying towards the opponent, each setting off loud explosions upon the ground on which it touched.

Yet the enemy was not to be deterred. Dodging right and left, the _turned_ being created a thick shield of ice, slamming it occasionally towards the ground while also using it to cover the barrage of arrows.

Anna groaned in frustration seeing as her arrows could not inflict any damage. As the opponent came ever-closer once more, Anna willed her flames back into the shape of a sword.

Immediately the shield disappeared, and in its place were two icy daggers, one in each hand and both aiming to strike at the firey girl.

Back and forth they parried, until Anna stepped onto an intentionally frozen patch of ground. Her eyes widened as her speed dropped, slippery feet unable to find enough traction. In attempt at defending herself from a powerful thrust from the enemy towards her side, Anna slipped and fell.

_No. Why did I not notice that the ground had been frozen every where the shield had touched?_

The figure hovered above her menacingly, a shard of ice in hand. As the blades descended, Anna could see her life flashing through her eyes.

_It can't end like this. I have to get back to Elsa. The world will be saved. We'll be together. I have to do this!_

In a last, desperate attempt, Anna thrust both of her hands in front of her. A column of fire burst forward, hitting the enemy at point-blank range.

The figure collapsed. It was over.

Smiling at her own luck, Anna pulled the vial from her neck and knelt beside the defeated opponent.

Already, the figure was starting to disintegrate into tiny sparkles of light. The strawberry blonde knew that there was not much time left if she was to gather enough stardust to fill up the bottle. Quickly unscrewing the lid, Anna held the bottle next to the body in front of her, catching the splatters of light flowing out of the person's wounds.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this. But for the world, for the future…we had to seal someone with enough stardust inside of them to start the nuclear reactors."

She was a mix of elation and guilt.

On one hand, the promise of saving the world was closer than ever before. On the other, it came at the cost of many lives. One of which Anna was currently draining.

This would be the last. It was worthy of remembrance somehow, Anna thought. Despite having become a monster, the sacrifice of this last _turned_ being would save the world.

The body remained motionless, and Anna frowned, reaching over with one hand to pull down the white hood in order to reveal the face of the person she had so thoroughly destroyed.

The pale visage that appeared beneath the hood twisted in agony, and Anna's heart froze as she stared in recognition.

"Elsa! No-"

The bottle in her hands dropped to the ground, forgotten, as she gathered the girl into her arms. Nonetheless, light seeping from the girl's wounds continued to follow their path into the vial, draining the older girl's life away.

"No! Elsa. Damnit, why is it you?"

Elsa's eyes fluttered weakly open, and she smiled.

"It's better this way, isn't it? You're no longer forced to marry me, and now you have enough stardust to fulfill your mission."

Clear blue eyes struggled to remain focused, and Anna could feel the body in her arms growing lighter each second.

"I know how…important this is for you."

Elsa's eyes began to shut.

"No! Elsa, this is not funny. If you're doing this just to get my answer, then-"

Anna held tightly onto the older girl, trembling as she sobbed. At the peripheral edge of her vision, she could see her once-precious vial, shining alight with Elsa's life source.

She kicked it away in frustration. If Elsa would not be there with her…why would the world need to be saved?

"Don't you dare leave me like this, Elsa."

Frantic, Anna shook the girl's shoulders. To her relief, Elsa's eyes opened once more. With labored breathing, Elsa struggled to speak.

It came out as a mere whisper.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean for you to find out so soon."

A fragile hand rose to touch Anna's tear-stained cheeks.

"Anna, even if you don't feel the same…I love you."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-...*-*-*-*-*-*

**A/N:** This is actually more like a teaser chapter than anything. I know, it's confusing. I know I started near the end of the story. But then again, I hadn't meant to write this at all, actually. My main concentration is still the other Elsanna fiction I've been posting_**.**_ I wanted to update that soon, but I needed a break from the complicated plot. This plot bunny suddenly jumped in. I'm unsure whether I will continue writing this one or not. I guess it depends on whether I still have time while writing _Children of Winter_, and whether anyone thinks _Traces of Light_ is worthy of continuation- confusing setting and all.


End file.
